delenda_estfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Operations
Special Operations covers all forms of covert operations performed by your faction's elite special forces. Although expensive and time consuming to perform, Special Operations can be potentially very powerful tools when used correctly. Certain combinations of missions are more powerful than others, so it's best to prepare for multiple missions at a time, or communicate with your allies to ensure you work together when performing these missions. Special Forces There are six types of Special Forces in Delenda Est that all factions have access to. Special Forces are trained in Operations Centres, and the cost for each unit is dependant on several factors. Each of the Special Forces kit types (except for Black Operations) can be trained as one of 6 Tiers, with higher tiers typically being necessary for more difficult missions. The kits are as follows: *'Elite Infantry: '''Elite Infantry are equipped with heavy weapons and durable exoskeletons, and are used to support your common forces in battle. Missions with Elite Infantry typically involve inflicting heavy enemy casualties. *'Assassins: Assassins have been used in warfare for millenia, and the world of Delenda Est is no different. Assassins are usually used in missions which involve disorienting enemy forces. *'''Support: Support units provide bonuses to friendly troop effectiveness. *'Sabotage: '''Sabotage units act behind enemy lines and work on decreasing enemy combat effectiveness in an area. *'Recon: 'Recon units provide advance information on enemy forces and defences within a system. *'Black Operations: '''Black Operations kits are used in the most powerful missions, which typically target enemy economic centres and civilians as opposed to the actual battlefield. Training a unit occurs through the Military page, and while a unit is being trained it cannot be deployed in a mission. Special Missions Every battlezone has access to five "basic" missions, which are the same for all available factions, and one faction specific mission. The faction specific mission is chosen randomly every six hours alongside the planet change over tick. Knowing which missions are available on which battlezones is extremely important. To begin a mission, select a battlezone from the Warmap and click the "Missions" button. You'll see a list of all available missions on a battlezone and selecting one will reveal the mission. If you have enough available units of the required tier or higher, you will be able to select your units and begin the mission. Special Missions consume the units used, so keep that in mind. Depending on the mission's success rate and success roll, you may or may not fail. For missions which require using multipl units, your "skill" is an average of all the units involved in the mission. Success is based on the following: : Every mission has its own Success Rate, and Success Roll. For example, the Siege Enemy Holdings mission has a success rate of "50" and a success roll of between 1 and 5. Whatever you roll is multiplied by your skill count, and if it is higher than the success rate, the mission is a success. So in the Siege mission, an Elite Infantry unit with skill of 25 would need a roll of two or higher to succeed (so 80% success odds). Category:Warfare